dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
Magical Artifacts
Magical Artifacts are often used to harness certain magical properties or abilities and conduct or control various sources of magic or cast spells. Artifacts are mysterious and strange, and knowledge about some of them is often rare. Magical artifacts are diverse and varied. See also: Magic Assassin's Bindings These bindings are ribbon-like objects used by Moonshadow Elves during their missions. These bindings count around two or three wrapped around their bodies depending on how many targets they must kill. If the target isn't killed, the binding will tighten over time, constricting blood flow, and eventually severing the body part. Once the target is killed, the binding releases itself and turns red; it's then called a blood ribbon. Key of Aaravos A magical dice-like cube with runes that dictate the six Primal Sources on all sides. When in the presence of a magical creature or Primal Source, its respective rune glows. It originally belonged to Aaravos before it came into the possession of a female ancestor of Harrow, and was passed down in Harrow's family for generations.The Dragon Prince Wondercon 2019 Interview with the Creators! - 1:57. YouTube. According to him, legends claim that it unlocks something of great power in Xadia.Book 2, Chapter 6: "Heart of a Titan" Magic Gems These rare gems contain primal magic, and they can be crushed to cast primal spells. For instance, Runaan uses a Moon Opal to cast a moon primal spell of invisibilityBook One, Chapter 1:"Echoes of Thunder", and it also allows a moon mage to replicate an event of the past as an illusion by using the opal. A Fire Ruby can be crushed to cast a sun primal spell that creates a fireball. Magic Mirror A mirror that Viren stole from the lair of the dragon monarchs. It has mysterious runes inscribed on the frame. Runaan was adamant about keeping its purpose a secret from Viren, though he did say that it is “something worse than death”. It is eventually revealed that Aaravos, an Elven Archmage, is trapped inside the mirror. Metal Lotus A Metal Lotus is a handcrafted artifact of the Moonshadow Elves, namely produced by their craftsman Ethari. It serves the purpose of signaling whether an assassin has survived or failed their mission when sent out. Each assassin receives a lotus, which is then placed inside a water fountain, drowning if an assassin has died. If the user's life force is difficult to locate, as with Runaan upon being trapped inside a coin, the lotus will slightly sink, but not to the bottom.Book Three, Chapter 3:"Ghost" Primal Stones Primal Stones are powerful artifacts that act as conduits to Primal Sources even when an abundance of the source itself is not immediately available. They give a mage access to Primal energy anywhere, anytime: sun magic in darkness, earth magic at sea, and moon magic during the day. They are also the only means by which a human not connected to an Arcanum can use primal magic. But Primal Stones are incredibly rare; only master mages can craft them, and the crafting rituals themselves have largely been lost to time. Shadow Hawks Shadow Hawks are arrows that transform into smoky, illuminated hawks when fired. They transform when given the name of their recipient in Draconic speech. An example is Runaan sending one to the Dragon Queen Zubeia ("Regina draconis") to let her know their mission was complete. Each arrow, when sent to the queen, has a different meaning. A red arrow carries a message of death and a white arrow carries a message of life. Staffs Staffs can be used to cast spells. Not much is known about them other than that they are often wielded by mages. Ziard's staff, the first one to allow humanity to make use of dark magic, was gifted to him by one of the "great ones". Sunforged Equipment Sunforged Equipment are rare, magical weapons and armor forged by Sunfire Elves. They are enchanted with sun magic, giving them unique properties that make them very valuable. It is assumed that crafting Sunforged Equipment is the key skill that Sunfire Elves are known for. The sheath they are kept in is inscribed with runes to protect the wielder from the extreme heat. References }} Navigation Category:A to Z Category:Objects Category:World